


I Got to Thinking, And... | Tony Stark x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Not my best, Short, but idgaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyway, I got to thinking, and…"</p><p>"This can't be good."</p><p>"Hey, Ultron was a great concept with a shitty execution!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got to Thinking, And... | Tony Stark x Reader |

There were three loud raps at your door. Unwelcome, too, as it was four o'clock in the god damn morning. But nevertheless you stumbled out of the comfortable warmth that was your bed and headed for the door of your apartment.

The knocking started again just as you unlocked the door. Whoever it was, they had quite the nerve to do _anything_  that involved you and four o'clock in the morning.

Black hair, big brown eyes, and a big glowy thing in the chest region.

Oh hell…

"Tony-"

"I have sat up every night this past month." He said in complete and total seriousness.

You merely blinked, unable to conjure even a simple, "What the fuck?" The man was just crazy.

He gently brushed passed you, not waiting for the invitation he knew you'd give him. Instead, he merely walked in circles, talking the entire time and occasionally glancing at you, who shut the door and sat down to hear whatever the hell he was talking about this time.

"Every night, I've been up. Every night! And I've just been thinking, and thinking, and thinking until I'm at the point where I don't remember what I was thinking about. Do you know how much thought has to be put into _that_  accomplishment?"

You simply shook your head, not even trying to get a word in. The man was rambling, but if he came all the way from Stark Tower to your apartment to ramble at the ass-crack of dawn, then there was hopefully a god damn purpose to it.

"But I sat up, constantly, trying to figure out what to do, how to make this year better. Not as easy as it may seem when it comes to me. I tried to Internet, tried magazines, and I even asked Jarvis. And not a single fucking idea struck me as perfect. Thousands, and not a damn one!"

You yawned and combed your fingers through your hair, "Is there a point to this?"

"There is a point. A damn good point. I have spent the last month stressing over what the hell to give you for Christmas."

"You did not just say that."

"I did, and I mean it! All the money in the world, don't even know what to do with it!"

"Lotion, perhaps? I'm quite fond of that."

He looked away and waved his hand, "Already bought out the nearest Bath & Body Works. But that doesn't mean anything, it's just a… A placeholder! That's what it is. I want to give you something with substance, something that comes from the heart and means something special. Not some overpriced fruity shit!"

"I happen to like that overpriced fruity shit."

"I know, I'm partial to A Thousand Wishes. Anyway, I got to thinking, and…"

"This can't be good."

"Hey, Ultron was a great concept with a shitty execution!"

"Yes, yes it was. Continue."

"I can't buy you something that comes from the heart. Nothing my filthy rich hands will purchase will ever have substance or value that isn't monetary. And it took me until exactly 3:55 a.m. on Christmas god damn day to figure that out. And now, at 4:07 a.m. on Christmas god damn day, I've decided to give you the best I can give you."

He slid onto the couch next to you and took your hand in his, "Possibly the most valuable thing alive, yet most likely _the_  most worthless piece of trash to exist."

"Sounds like I'm in for a treat." You responded dryly.

"Probably not, but it's all I got."

"Stick it to me, babe."

"Me."

"You?"

"Me." He said again with a defeated smile. "I can't offer anything else without it being some material bullshit I had Pepper buy for me. All I can give you is me. And the lotion."

You chuckled, "I don't care about the lotion, Tony."

You moved your lips to his, taking all of his love that he had from his own. He kissed you back with all he had, his hand on the small of your back and the other on your cheek. You pushed him back, laying on top of him after your lips parted ways.

Tony's calloused hand ran up and down your back as your hand covered the bright blue light of the reactor. He leaned his head down to press a gentle kiss on your forehead.

"Still gonna buy you a $20,000 ring though."


End file.
